Alcohol may not be the answer but it helps forget the question
by sparklingreality
Summary: Jade is left alone after the break-up, until a mysterious new guy and some new bad habits start. Beck never did let her have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

He was no longer hers. After three years of promising her he'd never leave her and that his love for her would last forever. There he was laughing at something Tori fucking Vega was saying. Jade was fighting to keep a tough exterior while inside she was breaking, keeping her head high she walked to her locker.

She found herself alone now most of the time, all of her 'friends' were actually more his friends. The only one who even tried was Cat and she mostly annoyed jade due to her inability to hold a normal conversation. Robbie and Tori seemed pleased with how they weren't being bullied by jade's comments any more. Andre was decent, giving her space and still asking her now and then how she was doing.

Right now they were all at Tori's locker, having a fun time from what she could tell. Now that Beck was no longer with her she didn't have time for her morning coffee, so all the people and the noise were causing her a headache. Cat abruptly came up to her smiling as always.

"Jadey! How are you? Guess what my brother did today? My parents went to the airport to pick up my cousin so he decided to try and be an airplane and threw himself out the window . . . it didn't work. . . "

"That's great Cat. I have to go . . . water my fish . . . see you later." Replied Jade as she walked out of school, not in the mood to attend classes today.

Beck watched curiously as Jade walked promptly out of school ignoring everyone as she left. 'Where could she be going?' he asked himself. She wasn't quite the same after the break-up, never wanting to hang out with their friends and avoiding him at all costs.

"Hey Cat, what's up with Jade?" He asked as Cat walked up to their group,

"Oh she had to go water her fish!" replied Cat smiled, oblivious to the excuse.

"Cat you realize . . . never mind . . . "Andre knew it was better to let Cat believe everyone's excuses rather than to hear her cry about being ignored.

They all walked to class together, unknown to them what Jade was doing. . .

* * *

How she ended up at the beach she had no idea, one second she was walking out of Hollywood arts the next she was here. It was just how she liked it with few spectators and no kids yelling, you could only hear the roaring of the waves.

Getting off of her car she changed her combat boots for some simple sandals and removed her cardigan leaving her in a short simple black dress. As always her hair was curled at the tips with a hint of blue waves among them.

Grabbing her flask she'd stolen from her dad and a blanket she kept in her car she walked towards the sea. A wave of relaxation took over her senses as she sat down on the blanket.

She was taking long swings from the flask. It was burning her throat but she knew in no time it would drown out all the bad. Most importantly Beck.

It wasn't until the stranger approached her that she noticed this guy. He tall, with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes and from what she could tell well built. But she also noticed a camera in his hands and eyed him suspiciously.

Then she saw him shyly take out a flask from his back pocket and raising it to her. Jade smirked at the common escape, he looked about her age or a little older.

"Mind some company? I just moved here and I find drinking alone isn't all that fun. . ." he said quietly,

"Be my guest." She stated fixed on the ocean and taking another swing.

"Do you . . . oh sorry where did my manners go? I'm Alexander." He stated flashing her a shy smile,

It was undeniable that he was charming in a different way, he was handsome and it seemed he didn't even know it, "Jade." Was all she said then a comfortable silence followed.

Swing after swing both found themselves getting more comfortable and a lot less depressed. Jade liked the fact that he wasn't over talkative and didn't try to talk. Alexander found the girl next to him quite intriguing, she seemed lonely like him but he couldn't comprehend how someone so beautiful would be alone on a Thursday afternoon.

"Aw chizz, I'm out." Jade stated sadly,

"Here try this, it's pretty strong but you should give it a go" he passed her his flask, and she took a long swing enjoying the hard liquor hitting her throat.

"Definitely stronger than the crap my father was drinking." She smiled at the dizziness overcoming her senses. "So Alexander, where are you from?"

"San Francisco, I just arrived today."He spoke sadly drinking some more.

"Ah, couldn't stand the new house?"

"It's just a bit too happy and crazy there for me right now." He smiled at her while she nodded to this,

"I feel the same way but for me its school and everyone in it." She admitted blantly.

Jade noticed that the alcohol was affecting her thinking and abruptly stood up off the blanket. She stumbled and felt the beach spin around her and tried to regain her composure. Alexander did the same and felt dizzy but not quite there yet.

"I seriously haven't drank in way too long, I'm practically a light-weight! Fucking Beck making me quite drinking and smoking like it was his fucking business!" she growled at her uneasy posture.

"Beck. . . ? Ah drunk talker, listen Jade I highly doubt you're even close to a light-weight we've had a lot to drink and I probably drink more than I should, which is why I can hold my alcohol better." He explained smirking.

"I had forgotten how good this feels, I'm numb, I haven't felt this carefree in fucking years!" she smiled and actual jade smile that Alexander noticed made her eyes sparkle.

"Ha-ha and that pretty girl is why I drink so much. No complications just a sip and it all floats away."

Jade stole his flask away from his hands again and smiled as it poured down her throat. Alexander then heard his phone ring, "Hello?. . . Yeah oh ha-ha um you want me to pick her up? . . . Yeah she told me where the school is, . . . ha-ha no I hope he gets the help he needs . . . yeah no problem . . . you too, take care."

Jade eyed his suspiciously, "I'm guessing you have to run?"

"I have to go pick up my cousin, but I can just drop her off at home and I have some more liquor in my 'new room' we could grab. . ." he suggested smiling.

"I don't usually go anywhere with strangers'. . . but what the hell it isn't like anyone's waiting up for me and besides you passed the test." She spoke mysteriously.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: I'm not too happy with it but any ideas to add to it? let me know what you think :)

* ohh and the terrible spelling is on purpose for drunk talking *

* * *

She was sitting in his passenger seat; turns out Alexander had a nice red Cadillac Eldorado. Jade was impressed when he turned on the radio and Sublime was playing.

He seemed carefree while he drove, jade on the other hand was starting to doubt her decision to come along. Alexander noticed and handed her his flask, "sorry I dragged you along, but hopefully this is quick. I just didn't want to let my one friend in Hollywood disappear on me," he said smiling.

"ha-ha I'm probahbly not the tahype of friend you want anyways. . . " she slurred sadly.

"Nah I think it'll be the other way around, I'm not the best guy at making friends. Besides your gorgeous I bet you're one of those popular, everyone wants to be your friend type of gal." he stated.

"No. That would be Tori fucking Vega. Ehhveryone waahnts to be her friend. Some even whant to kiss her." Her face fell as she remembered Tori and Beck's almost kiss.

"Well those cookie cutter happy go lucky girls annoy the fuck outta me anyways. Besides there's always booze and some weed if I want something to make me smile." Jade smiled at his logic, then noticed the street they were arriving to being the one to Hollywood Arts.

"I thought you said you were picking up your cousin?"

"I am she goes here, her brothers in the hospital again, so my aunt asked me to pick her up."

Jade suddenly realized, "Whoa hold on, you aren't by any chance relahted to Cat Valentine ahhre you?"

Alexander parked the car, "She's the one. You've heard of her?" he asked while he shut off the engine.

They both got out of the car, Jade started laughing, "You could say that. I'll take you to her lohhcker." The students at Hollywood Arts were starring at jade and the attractive guy next to her, they gasped when they heard her laugh. She tried walking straight and something was telling her that she wasn't doing a very good job and she started laughing.

Alexander put his arm around her waist to help her steady her posture and she started giggling again, "Pretty girl let me help you walk a little straighter ha-ha maybe we shouldn't go into the school weh're bohhth slurring a lihttle . . ."

"Shhhh! They can hear our drunkness, just stahy coohl, I have something in my locker I need." She commanded.

He saluded her and she started laughing again, they were already at the school entrance when someone called "jade!"

They both turned around, and found that most of the students were starring at them, "and you said you weren't popular, I give you an 'A' for effort trying to lie to me," she whispered to her.

Andre stood in front of the two and eyed them curiously, this guys arm was around jade's waist and she was laughing? "Um Jade, Sikowitz wanted me to let you know that you can either bring a note to excuse your absence or some coconuts tomorrow."

"Coconuts. . . ?" Alexander gave him a weird look, "Yeah they ha-ha umhmm gihvee him visiohns. . . anywahys, umm Andre this is Alexander!" she exclaimed. While thinking, 'damn this alcohol is way too strong. I almost sound happy'.

"What's up man? It's nice to meet you, but look ya'll I gotta go I left my Piano in the music room!" he said while running off, "he seems nice haha hey is umm thahtt girl wahving at you?" replied Alexander pointing at none other than Tori Vega.

He looked at the disgust on jades face and then looked towards the waving girl. She was a typical standard 'pretty girl' in high school, with her ugg boots and long straight hair. He laughed at the simplicity of the girl, she was a shadow compared to the pale beauty he was still holding on to.

She was smiling way to much when she spoke, "Hey Jade, who's your friend?" Jade laughed at Tori, was she ever going to stop trying to take her male attention away. She already had Beck what more could she want, Jade wondered.

"Vega Alexander, Alexander Vega." She spoke bored with the subject.

"It's nice to meet you but jade you said you needed to get something? We'll be on our way." He said to jade and they left Tori talking to herself.

"By how you described her I thought she'd at least be prettier, she has nothing on you Jade." He whispered into her ear when they arrived to her scissor locker. "These are some nice scissors, I like it its edgy connects to your personality perfectly." Jade laughed at him, "you're a charmer."

* * *

Beck and Robbie had been talking while the two had walked towards Jade's locker, the guy next to her didn't look at all familiar and he was close to Jade. 'Jade only lets me touch her the way he's touching her. She always told me it made her feel uncomfortable to show affection in public. Why is she letting him?!' his mind was racing with question, it was supposed to be him who moved on first.

Jade was the jealous one who scared others and he was the cool one who could get any date at any given time. But there she was with some guy whispering things in her ear and what the hell? Was she laughing?

"Robbie who's that with Jade?" Robbie looked over at the pair and promptly told him he didn't recognize him either but he was very handsome. "Handsome! That boy belongs on the cover of a magazine!" declared Rex.

Pulling out the flask from his back pocket Alexander took another long swing while Jade rummaged finding her purse and turned around. She took the flask from his hand smirked and took a longer swing, feeling herself letting go more every minute. "You Alexander are someone I have to spend a lot more time with, everyone else is too 'straight-edge' to have a little fun".

Alexander smiled and shut her locker, "Let's go find Cat, the party is barely getting started. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**_alright well I tried, tell me what you think. . . _**

**_don't be too harsh it's my first story, oh and any ideas to add to it? Let me know please . . ._**

* * *

"Jadey! Alex bear!" Cat spotted the two and hugged them tightly, for such a small girl she had a strong hold on the two. "Wow, you two know each other! This is so great, we can all bake cupcakes and why do you smell weird? My brother smelled like that once but he was in big trouble when the security smelled it!"

"Yeah some guy spilled some juice on us, buhht umm we're ohkay Kitty. We actually met awhile ago, your mom wanted me to give you a ride home." Smiled Alexander,

"Oh when you were watering your fish? I hope it went well, this is so fun! We're all going to my house!" Cat skipped ahead of them, while Jade reached out for the flask, "Water your fish? Ha-Ha-Ha" Alexander laughed at her antics.

"I couldn't think of a better ehxcuse at the tihme, this is going to beh one lonhg car ride," Alexander agreed but refrained from drinking since he was supposed to be driving them.

* * *

The entire ride consisted of Cat annoying the hell out of Jade, and while Alexander loved his cousin he was happy when their two story house finally came into view.

Cat's family wasn't particularly wealthy but they made above an average income. Alexander's family although he hated to admit it was wealthy but something they didn't have time for was their one child, which was the reason they shipped him off with Cat's family.

"Oh we're all going to have so much fun! I'll get all the cake mix ready and we can bring some coloring books from my room! I have sparkly crayons . . ." They were about to let Cat down easily due to their prior plans which didn't involve any of the things she mentioned. But her phone rang announcing a new text message.

"Oh Jadey, Alex bear I'm sorry I had forgotten Tori had invited me to hang out with them, they're having a movie night and I'm in charge of buying the candy . . ." Cat frowned sadly. Jade was at first relieved but then mumbled'whatever Cat' acting indifferent.

In all honestly she was rather upset that they didn't even bother inviting her at all to their hang outs. This further proving her point in the fact that they were never really her friends to begin with. She bitterly pulled out the flask as Cat skipped to her room, and drank until no more remained.

Alexander noticed her strange behavior and figured it wasn't the time to ask and doubted she'd talk. "Easy their pretty girl, I promised you more but I want you to be able to walk to it, come on my rooms this way." He grabbed her hand and walked her upstairs to the last door on the right,

His room was a dark brown wood color, and had a red queen size bed along the walls were bookshelves and a dresser. Everywhere there were boxes he didn't appear to even have opened. "I didn't really want to unpack I figured this was the most important thing I need for an escape out of here," he said holding up the flask, looking a bit nervous. "But I think you'll appreciate this box . . ."

He revealed something form under the bed, a large red box with a lock on the side. Turning to the correct numbers he lifted it open revealing bottles of liquor, shot glasses, a hookah, weed, a bong, and some pieces. He smiled with pride and turned to look at Jades devious smile appearing.

She'd never met someone so open about these objects and his obvious adoration for them. She was excited with the prospect of enjoy these. "You're turning out be a lot more interesting than I originahlly thought. . ." Jade smirked.

"Glad to make a good first impression, come on lets do some shots, I think Cat left already" he set up the glasses and half filled them with some patron.

* * *

One shot quickly turned into ten and by then both were seeing fuzzy and walking wasn't in question.

They were lying on his bed laughing at Jades 'water my fish' excuse when they heard the front door open, "Ha-Ha I uhmm thihnkk sohhmeone is ha-ha here . . ." Jade slurred heavily.

"Oh I shouhld prohbabhbly check who iht is . . . buuht I doubht I cahn stahnd, and wait Cat's parenhts said they'd stahy at thee umm hospihtal ahll night . . ." Footsteps were heard downstairs and they finally got the strength while laughing the entire time they stumbled towards the stairs.

Alexander was holding Jades waist and she found with the alcohol and the time they'd spent together that she didn't object to him helping her. He didn't seem to hold ulterior motives he only wanted them both to make it down the stairs in one piece, and apparently Jade found this hilarious as she laughed into his neck.

He wasn't helping the cause either; he found all the stumbling and her laughing contagious and laughed along with her. When they finally reached the bottom they didn't even notice five pairs of eyes on them.

"Oh Jadey, Alex bear I forgot you too were hanging out, I'm so glad you're here! You can join us! Tori's TV wasn't working so we decided my house was closest! Yay!" she giggled oblivious to the tension in the air.

Tori was jealous of Jade who got male attention so easily when she should've been the one he wanted. Robbie and Andre were carefully watching the two so close together and waiting for beck's reaction.

Beck was determined not to show any emotion in his face while watching his ex-girlfriend being held so closely by another guy. He'd known it was her from the moment she laughed at the top of the stairs, but this wasn't what he expected to see, "Jade what are you doing?" he asked unable to understand her actions.

Jade didn't take his question well, this was all he did while they dated yet while back then she didn't mind, it profusely annoyed her at the moment. For the first time in months she was having fun and he had to ruin it, "I'd say hahving fun, untihl youh showed up".

"ARE YOU DRUNK?!" her speaking and her lack of posture were a dead giveaway, "is this what you call fun? You look ridiculous, this isn't you!"

'Did he just say that, no he couldn't have?' Jade thought, there it was again he was always trying to tell her what she should and shouldn't do. She'd changed so much when they'd started dating; he told her she shouldn't drink so she didn't. He told her not to smoke, so she quit. But it was never enough.

She could feel the alcohols affect going down and reality setting in again. The house and everyone in it was suffocating. She quickly left without looking back.

Alexander was furious. Who was this prick to talk to Jade like this? Looking at Jade he saw how much his words had hurt her, "Are you retarded man?! Don't you ever talk to any women like that again! Who the fuck made you god to tell her who she is? I don't care how well you think you know Jade but incase you haven't noticed she has a mind of her own and she can do as she pleases. So unless you want to make more of an ass of yourself, I say you stay the hell away from her."

He then went in the direction he'd seen Jade take off to, it was official his buzz was killed.


End file.
